Tokyo New Mew
by Liam Sanders
Summary: Two after the St. Rose were defeated, a new threat makes it's self present in down town Tokyo. Can the mews befriend a strange new girl and defeat this new enemy? Go easy on me. It's my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

script

ichigo:i can't beleive it's been two years since the mews where needed.

lettuce: i know it still seems like keiichiro is going to say...

keiichiro: every one meet me in the basment.

berry: wow that was so cool lettuce do it agen.

pudding: yea agen agen.

zacuro: stop fooling around and lets go see what he wants.

(later in the basement)

ryou: sorry to call you down like this girls but we have picked up some strange activiteas coming into town i want you to check it out.

mint: all right let go!

all: right!

(downtown)

dark star: hmmmm this seems like a nice little town. i think ill... move in.

ichigo: o no you don't power pendant mewtamorphases!

berry: hey cool it worked!

mint: yea now lets kick some bad guy butt!

bunny: tokyo mew mew stand down.

pudding: who said that?

(bunny jumps down from a street lamp)

bunny:mew mew septer unleashed!

berry: wait who are you?

bunny: hu?

dark star: till next time honeybunny.

(dark star flies away)

bunny: darn it what did that for!?

ichigo: im sor...

bunny. save your apolegiese for later, becidse with your kind of power he will be back.

lettuce: um could you maybe come to the mew cafe?

bunny: sure why not

(later at the cafe, no longer a mew mew exept for bunny)

keiichiro:hey girls... who are you?

bunny: names bunny and (looks around) nice place you got hear.

keish:blows up a hole in the celing hey mews.

ichigo:keish?

bunny:you! mew me...

pudding:wait!

bunny:WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!!!!

keish: oh um bunny how uh are you?

bunny:dont you dare talk to me like that!

keish:right

bunny:i so do not have time for you! snaps on roller blades see ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Keish: if this is about before I can explain

Bunny: save it. I'm not interested in your lies

Berry: you two know each other

Bunny: you could say that. I dated him for two years

Mint: ……well that was unexpected….!!!

Ichigo: a bit…

Keish: well you know….she's cute…

Bunny: aww flattery will get you know where. Now, get out of my life starts to skate towards door

Keish: I know he's back

Bunny: stops what do you know?

Keish: I might be persuaded to talk…

Bunny: grabs him in death grip talk now or die!

Keish: nervous laugh always with the quick temper with you. Alright, I'll talk. Dark star has only shown up twice. Once in Utah and once here.

Zacuro: Utah?

Keish: yes…no one knows why though… any way! Looks like he's after you again… bun bun

Bunny: converts staff to knife and holds it dangerously close to Keish's throat unless you have a death wish I suggest you stop talking. Now!

Keiichiro: I hate to interrupt this love fest but will some one explain whets going on here???

Lettuce: that would be nice

Keiichiro: alright lets back up to the dating for two years thing

Bunny: let's go of Keish I'm out of here. It's already late. gets out door before any one can stop her

all eyes go to Keish

Keish: like I'm staying here disappears

Ichigo: that, was weird

Ryou: comes out of no where you might wanna keep track of that girl

Zacuro: will do

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina: alright chapter two is up!!!!! Oh and I forgot to do this last chapter DISCLAMER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mina: right anyways please review. Please. Please!!!

Corien: oh you are so desperate. And you forgot to introduce me!!!!

Mina: alright, alright! People, Corien is the voice inside my head. She helps me write some of my stories. She might be in some footer ones as well 


	3. Chapter 3

-Next day at school-

Teacher: alright class, we have a new student today. Please welcome Bunny Yume. She has moved here all the way from Utah

Class: -every one thinking- Utah?

Teacher: alright bunny why don't you sit next to ichigo in the back

Bunny: -goes to sit by ichigo. Not happy-

Teacher: alright if you open your books to page 180 we'll start from there.

-Lunch-

Bunny: school is a brain washing facility. School must die.

Mint: finally some one agrees with me! Let's blow it up now!

-Bunny and mint share visions of different ways they could destroy school-

Zacuro: earth to idiots, earth to idiots…..nope there gone.

Masaya: hey ichigo -smiles-

Ichigo: hi Masaya -heart eyed-

Pudding: aww isn't that cute!

Bunny: so are you two dating?

Masaya: um…well…-blushing- wait who are you?

Ichigo: this is my new friend…

Bunny: woe woe woe -cuts her off- I never said anything about being your friends. I'm just here cause I have to be. -walks off-

Ichigo: Bunny…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina: alright first disclaimer second i apoligize for it being so short

Corien: thank you Cherryll for your coment it is greatly apresheatid...I'M NOT READING THIS!!!

Mina:then you dont get a cookie

Corien: your never going to sleep again

Mina: now i'm scared...SAVE ME FROM THE SYCOPATH THATS INSIDE MY HEAD!!!

Men in white coats: there she is!!!

Mina: NOOO!!!

Corien: i love making her seem insane. well see ya 


	4. Chapter 4

Masaya:sorry...i didnt mean to cause a war '

Ichigo: no she just like that

Masaya: you sure?

Zacuro: yep. drama queen to the max

-after school-

Bunny: Hey ichigo! -runs to catch up- i'm really sorry about earler

Ichigo: really? -masay next to her- you seemed kinda mad before

Bunny: yeah -blushing- school makes me kinda Irritable

Masaya: -laughs- you can tell!

Bunny: again sorry. hey...um Ichigo can a talk to you? alone?

ichigo:it's ok. you can talk about anything in front of Masaya.even about mew stuff -looks at Masaya lovingly-

Masaya: -smiles-

Bunny:oh...ok. then you me and all the others need to train

Ichigo:Train?

Bunny:you and the others are really unprepeared to face darkstar

Masaya: -Serious- who's darkstar?

Bunny: creepy stalker, likes to cause me misery and really anoying.

Masaya: sounds fun. anything i can do to help?

Bunny: if you can, sure. get the others and follow me 


End file.
